A Visit to Ordon
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: After being married for over a year, Link and Zelda visit Ordon Village. Twilight Princess. Zelink. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 Packing

**A VISIT TO ORDON**

**Author's note: This is the version of Twilight Princess that me and my sister dreamed up. Midna would always ask Zelda PERSONAL questions via PictoChat. I don't know if I'll add that in this story but I might. I don't own any of the Zelda characters, Nintendo does. But I did make up General Gen, Victor Vanarsi, and Link and Zelda's triplets. Anyways, please R&R :)**

Chapter 1- Packing

Prologue: About fourteen months ago, Hero Link and Princess Zelda wedded on June 1. They were now parents of triplets: Nelly, Collin, and Joey, who were born on November 28. But since Link left the slow-pace lifestyle of Ordon Village to move into the castle, he hadn't returned to visit. Sure, once in a while, the mayor would visit him in the castle, but he hadn't had a chance to show off his wife to the children of Ordon. Now he finally had the opportunity.

"Do you have everything packed, dear?" came a voice from the bathroom. The prince and princess' royal bedroom was actually four rooms connected: bedroom, bathroom, baby room, and living room. Princess Zelda soon appeared at the door way to find Link snoozing on the bed. The grand king-sized bed was in the middle of the rather large bedroom. The bedroom joined to two large walk-in closets (one Link's and one Zelda's), the baby room, the door to the castle hallway, and the bath room. The closets were on the right side of the room and the baby room and bathroom were on the left side. There were two glass cases in between the closet entrances, containing Link and Zelda's crowns and Link's sword equipment. Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "Link, you're supposed to be packing," she said, holding by a snicker.

Link opened his eyes drowsily and gave her a curious stare. Then he whined, trying to sound as cute and pitiful as possible, "But Zeldwa, I'm sweepy!"

Zelda lay down next to him and lifted his chin up with her gloved hand. "Linky," she began, looking into his big blue eyes. "How sleepy are you?"

Link closed his eyes and pretended to nod off. "Very," he replied gravely.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll just pack you a few changes of underwear and that should be enough to last you," she told him, playfully touching the tip of his nose. Then she got off the bed and opened Link's chest-of-drawers (which were located on the left side of the bed for some reason).

"Wait, Zel!" Link exclaimed. "I can't just wear underwear all day! I'm up, I'm up!" As he was saying this he hopped off the bed and rushed to his drawers.

Zelda patted him on the head. "Aw, I was just teasing," she told him. Link opened the top drawer and started to put several copies of his green Hero's Clothes in his suitcase. Zelda just stared at him curiously and tilted her head. "Why so much Hero's Clothes? You have other clothes."

"I don't want the people in Ordon to think I'm a fashion snob," he replied, still piling more Hero's Clothes into the suitcase.

Princess Zelda leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. But since I wear different dresses each day, does that make me a fashion snob?" she inquired.

The young prince paused to look at his wife. Instead of the usual purple and while gown that she was famous for, she wore a different one. The divine dress had two layers. The top one was of transparent nylon that was a glittery periwinkle. The neckline was boatcut, and it had short sleeves which draped elegantly over her shoulders. The bottom layer was a petticoat of pearly white silk. Under her dress she wore cotton tights and dark magenta boots. She didn't wear her crown; her golden brown hair was loose and flowy. Link thought that his Zelda looked absolutely stunning in it. He turned to her and placed his hand on the wall next to her left ear, somewhat trapping her. "Defiantly not," he told her, grinning. "You're gorgeous." He leaned his face closer to her's and puckered up his lips. Suddenly a baby's cry pierced the air. Both Link and Zelda rolled their eyes and said in unison, "Collin."

"I'll go attend to him. He probably pooped again," Zel said, turning away from Link. Link looked disappointed but nodded.

Zelda left the bedroom and went into the baby room. Before the room was used as a baby room, Zelda and Link used it as a private dining room. But after they found out Zelda was pregnant, they converted it into a baby room, eating with the rest of the royal dignitaries in the royal dining room (or in the living room when they wanted to be alone). The baby room was light pink and sky blue and had clouds painted on the wall. On the far wall was a doorway leading to the living room. On the right side of the room was a big window, letting in the sunlight that lit up the room. In one corner of the room was a big pile of baby toys and baby books. On the floor on top of the magenta carpet was a soft blanket with pictures of cows and horses stitched on it. In the other corner was a counter and an ice chest. The counter had a number of empty baby bottles on top of it and a few empty cans of baby food. The ice chest was mostly used for storing baby food and milk. On the other side of the counter was a changing station where bags of diapers lay. And in the middle of the room stood three cribs in a row. The one on the left side was blue and had the word 'Joey' painted on the side. The middle one was pink and had the word 'Nelly' painted on it. And the last one was blue and had 'Collin' painted on the side. Zelda headed for that one where Collin, lay uncovered and crying. Miraculously, the other babies were still asleep.

Link appeared at the doorway with a shirt in his hand. He observed his wife pick up Collin in her arms and bouce him gently. "What's wrong with him?" the young man asked.

"Nothing," Zelda replied, smiling fondly down at the baby. "He's just lonesome."

The young man nodded. "It's a miracle that the other babies are still asleep. Have you packed all their supplies?"

"Yup," she replied. "Everything but the babies themselves."

Link chuckled. "Alright." He then leaned into the bedroom and placed the shirt he was holding on top of the chest-of-drawers. "Have you seen my boomerang by any chance?"

"I last saw it in the living room. Why?" Zelda replied, letting Collin grab her finger.

Link shrugged. "Just in case." He walked through the room, stopped for a moment to kiss Zelda on her left temple, and then preceded into the living room. The living room was the largest room of the four connecting ones. It had a deep crimson sofa in the middle that faced a stone fire place (Link and Zelda liked to cuddle up there a lot). Also, in front of the sofa, was a low coffee table; it was made of glass and sturdy wood and had a gold embroidering. On the back wall were two tall stain-glass windows that reached the floor. The velvet curtains were drawn back from them and held to the side by a golden rope. The entrance (where Link stood) was actually on the left side of the room so when you entered you saw the side of the couch, rather than the front. There were a few shelves against the walls, filled with old books and keep sakes. The room also had a regal rug with royal designs stretched out across the floor. When Link had first moved into the castle, the living room had always scared him. Maybe it was because he felt he wasn't worthy enough to live in such a place. But by this time he had pretty much gotten used to it.

He stood at the doorway and scanned the living room. "Where in the living room?" he asked Zelda.

"Did you even look?" Zelda asked, setting Collin back in his crib and coming up to her husband.

"Yeah," Link replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You haven't even gone in yet. Men; they never look hard enough."

The young prince grinned at her playfully. "Sorry," he said, shrugging.

Princess Zelda proceeded into the living room, finding the boomerang on the rug next to the couch. She picked it up and held it by one end. "Is this what you're looking for?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Link replied, coming up to her. She stood there and dangled it in front of him. "Thanks." But when he tried to grab it she quickly pulled it away.

"Nah-uh-uh, not so fast," she scolded playfully, putting the boomerang behind her back. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Aw, c'mon, Zel," Link said, loosening his knees.

"Nope," she said sternly, stepping a bit closer to him. "If you wanted it you should've looked for it your self." She playfully tapped the tip of his nose (she likes doing that, doesn't she).

A mischievous smile appeared on Link's face. "Fine. If you don't want to give it to me freely I'll just have to seduce me into giving it to me." Before Zelda could object, Link lunged forward and pounced on her, knocking her down on the couch. He landed right on top of her; their chests resting against each other.

"Link!" Zelda screamed. The young man started to caress her neck, lips, cheeks, brow, and forehead with his lips. His arms were wrapped around her slender figure tightly so she wouldn't escape. The boomerang fell to the ground with a thud. "Link, you can have your boomerang!" she cried.

"I want you," Link replied, still kissing her everywhere.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's midsection in defeat. After Link had had enough to satisfy him for a while, he stopped kissing her and rested his head against her's. "Guess what?" he asked energetically in her ear.

"What?" she asked curiously, gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"I ordered a double bed for my small tree house in Ordon," he answered with a smile. "So we can..." He didn't need to finish his sentence for Zelda to understand; he just waggled his eyebrows playfully.

The princess let out a sigh. "Sure," she said. "If it's not by that big window that you used to sleep next to over-looking the town."

He shook his head. "Don't worry; we can put it in the basement." He then nuzzled her cheek with his nose affectionately.

"Link..." Zelda began softly after a few minutes. "As much as I'm enjoying this we can always do this later. Right now we need to pack."

Link sat up with a long and disappointed sigh. "Alright." He then stood up and swooped down to pick up his boomerang. Then he walked over the door way; but before he went into the baby room he turned and winked at her. "See you later."

"Ha ha, very funny," Zel said sarcastically, getting up herself. "Since we're married we'll always see each other around."


	2. Chapter 2 On the Road

Chapter 2- On the Road

After the two had finished packing, they loaded their suitcases onto the covered wagon waiting outside. They then went back up to their room to get the babies. As they walked down the halls, Nelly in Zelda's arms and Link carrying the two boys, the talked.

"So who is going to be up front driving the horses for us?" Link inquired.

"I don't know," Zelda replied, her dress swaying as she walked. "Probably some soldier." As they went through the large iron doors into Castle Town and down the road, they saw just who was going to guide them. "General George G. Gen." Link and Zelda didn't hate the old man; he was a friend of Zelda's father (rest in peace). But sometimes Gen really annoyed them. You see, he was a little too over protective of Zelda and didn't seem to like Link that much; especially when he kissed her. He would always make remarks like, 'How revolting!' and 'How disgusting' and stuff like that. General Gen's actions would be reasonable - if Link and Zelda weren't married! But interrupting a husband and a wife was something Zelda and Link didn't care for too much. That is why they weren't too thrilled.

"And I thought riding in the back of the covered wagon would be romantic," Link grumbled as he and Zelda came up to the wagon and horses.

"Welcome, your highness," Gen said, bowing to Zelda. "It's such an honor to make sure you and Link don't kiss."

Link groaned. "Whatever you say, 'Dad'," he said, stepping up into the wagon with Collin and Joey. He was irritated that Gen always acted like Zelda's father. He set the babies down gently in their cradles on the bench in the back of the wagon and then took Nelly from Zelda. After he set Nelly down next to the boys in her own cradle, he helped Zelda up.

Gen looked at Prince Link sternly. "I have my eye on you," he told him. Then he climbed up to the front of the wagon and sat down. He was on a step outside the covered part of the wagon. He looked down at the soldiers below; one of them happened to be his nephew Victor Vanarsi.

"Aw, c'mon, Unc," said Victor. "Let them have some fun."

The general looked back into the wagon. Link and Zelda were sitting next to each other on the bench in the back and the three babies were lined up next to them in their cradles. "No making out, you two," he said sternly.

Zelda giggled and squeezed Link's tense arm. "Oh, don't worry, we won't," she replied. But secretly, behind her back, her fingers were crossed.

Zelda and Link waved goodbye to their people as the horses galloped out of Castle Town. The wagon rode pretty smooth compared to being on a horse's back. Zelda sat with her head on Link's shoulder and her hands her lap. When Gen would glaze back at them periodically they just gave him an innocent smile. But when he would look back at the road ahead of them, Link would quickly give Zelda's lips a few good pecks. Then Gen would usually look back at them and say, "I saw that!" But sometimes they would get away with it.

Two swift horses (which just happened to be Link's horse, Epona, and Zelda's horse, Midnight) pulled the small covered wagon across Hyrule Field. The morning sun's rays weren't harsh or blinding, making it perfect weather for travel. Small, cream colored bunny rabbits would stare at the wagon as it rode by. Golden bugs would flee for their life as their grassy turf got crushed by the wagon wheels. Everything was peaceful and quiet and the three Royal babies were lulled to sleep by the song of the birds and mysterious woodland folk.

They had been traveling for about ten minutes when suddenly Link started to lick Zelda's face. "Link!" Zelda exclaimed in a low whisper (so Gen wouldn't hear). "Link! Quit it! What are you doing?"

Link ceased licking her and smirked. "Sorry, Zel, old habits die hard," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" the princess asked, still in a whisper. Then she realized what he meant. "Ohhh, you mean when you were a wolf. But now that you're a man you have to kiss properly."

Link grinned. "Gladly," he replied. Zelda saw him pucker his lips and draw in close to her, so she puckered up her lips and closed her eyes. Just as their lips met, Gen poked his head in, making the kiss very short-lived.

"Stop it! Stop it this instant!" he ordered. Link and Zelda reluctantly obeyed and drew away from each other.

Link glared at Gen. "Enjoy this while you can cuz you won't always be able to watch us! You're only dropping us off in Ordon."

Gen nodded reluctantly. "Alright."

About ten more minutes later, the covered wagon stopped at the gate exiting Hyrule Field. Link and Zelda got off the wagon, carrying the babies and luggage.

"Now are you sure you can make it?" the general asked.

"Mmhmm," Link and Zelda replied in unison. And so they headed off.


	3. Chapter 3 Ordon Village

Chapter 3- Ordon Village

Link and Zelda walked through the woods on their way to Ordon Village. Zelda was skillfully carrying all three babies and Link was carrying the luggage. It was hard work and they both soon became very tired. So they were relieved when they got to Ordon Spring.

"Ahh...this place brings back good memories," Link said, taking in a breath of the moist air. Then his expression hardened. "And bad."

Zelda nodded. "Well, we can always visit this place later without the luggage," she said. "So let's go to your house."

"Our house," Link corrected as he and his wife walked out of the spring. They soon came upon the quaint little tree house, nestled in the boughs of a sturdy oak. Link used to tell Zelda stories about collecting acorns from his bedroom window.

As Link climbed up the ladder to the house, Zelda stayed behind, holding the babies. Then after he had freed his hands he reached down for the babies. However, he could_ not _reach them. "Great," he said sarcastically, standing back up. "How are we going to get them up?"

Zelda scanned Link's 'yard' for any solution. Then, when she saw the coil of rope next to the scarecrow, she got an idea. "We can tie this rope to the bough and pull them up one by one," she called up to her husband.

"That's a great idea!" Link exclaimed. So he climbed back down to help Zelda with the rope.

One by one they hauled the babies up. They were worried that they might drop them. But after all three of them had safely made it, Link and Zelda set them in their cradles and headed into Ordon. Almost right away Colin greeted them.

"Hi, Link!" the little boy exclaimed cheerfully. "Hi, Zelda! Can I follow you two around all the time like I do with Ilia?"

"Um..." Link began shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Obviously Colin didn't know much about marriage.

"Of course you can't, Colin," scolded Rusl, coming up to them. "Now, run along, your mother wants you."

Colin wanted to protest but he did as his father told him. "Thank you," Zelda said out of gratitude.

"You're welcome," Rusl replied. "Colin's just a boy, he doesn't know much about those things. Anyways, Uli and I are inviting you to dinner tonight. Do you want to attend?"

Link looked at Zelda with eager and excited eyes. Once Zelda nodded, Link replied, "We'd love too. But first let's greet the rest of the village folk. I haven't seen some of them since the wedding."

"Alright," Rusl acknowledged. "But didn't you say you were bringing your babies?"

"Oh, we left them in the house because they're exhausted. We'll show you them tomorrow," Link replied. Then he and Zelda went inside of Sera's Sundries.

Sera was standing behind the counter, watching her cat drink milk. Beth sat on the floor playing with her doll. As soon as the prince and princess of Hyrule entered, the little girl gasped and stood up. Her mother took her eyes off the cat and an excited expression appeared on her face.

"Link! Princess Zelda!" Beth exclaimed, running up to them.

"It's Prince Link," Link reminded jokingly.

Sera came out from behind the counter and greeted them with a bear hug. "Link, Zelda! How are you?"

"Just fine," the couple managed to say. Sera was practically squeezing the life out of them. Luckily, the fat lady soon released them and stepped back.

"My, Princess Zelda, you do look pretty," she marveled.

Link chuckled. "I think so too," he said. He wrapped his arm around the princess's waist, slightly tickling her.

"Thank you," Zelda replied, somewhat blushing. "You look pretty too, Sera. Have you lost weight?"

Sera blushed and waved at them with her pudgy hand. "No, actually, I've gained," she admitted.

"Really?" Link asked. "Cuz it really doesn't look like you have." He really could tell that Sera had gotten fatter but he didn't want to be rude.

"Oh stop," Sera said snickering. "Anyways, I heard you had a baby, Zelda! Congratulations!"

"Actually, I had three," Zelda informed.

"Three!" Beth gasped, astonished. "Three? Link, you must've gotten her _mighty_ pregnant!" Both Link and Zelda's faces turned bright red as the little girl stared at them.

"Beth!" Sera gasped. "Have you been reading _The Midna Daily_? Bad girl! Now go run outside and play."

"Aw, Mom!" Beth whined.

"You'll get to see them later. Now please-" Sera didn't need to say another word. When Beth got one look at her stern eyes, she raced out the door. Then Sera turned to the couple. "I apologize for my daughter. She must've got a hold on one of my issues of _The Midna Daily_."

"You waste perfectly good money on that???" Link asked in disbelief.

"Why???" Zelda asked, as shocked as Link was.

"Midna sends it to me for free," Sera answered. She took an issue off her counter and held it up. When Link and Zelda saw the cover, their faces turned red and their jaws dropped. On the cover was a picture of Link and Zelda cuddling in a bubbly bath tub. Of course you couldn't see anything because of the bubbles, but it was still embarrassing!

"Ugh, that Midna!" Zelda groaned, covering her face with her hand.

"H-how many people does she send that to?" Link asked, though he wasn't too sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Every adult in Hyrule! She tried to send it to the children too but her husband, Zant, stopped her," Sera explained. She put the magazine back on counter and continued. "I read about in an article written by Zant, actually. He said that Midna thinks children should be exposed to MA (Midna Approved) rated stuff. I think that's just awful! But I'm glad at least Zant's decent."

"Yeah," Zelda agreed. "But that little imp!" She gritted her teeth and her face turned red. "Everyone in Hyrule knows everything about me and Link! That's disturbing! How does she even get all those pictures?"

"Well, I heard she has people working for her," Link replied. "Some guys named Pit, Roy, and Ike."

"Well let's hope they didn't follow us here," said Princess Zelda.

"Well," began Sera, dismissing the subject, "enjoy your stay here. I'll see you tomorrow probably."

After Link and Zelda said their goodbyes, they walked outside to be greeted by Hanch. He was heading to the store with a giant pumpkin in his arms. "Oh, I didn't know you had arrived. Well, sorry, I can't talk now. I'm busy. But I will see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, nodding. "Tomorrow we will show everyone our babies."

"Babies? Wonderful!" Hanch exclaimed. Then he proceeded past them, into the store.

The next place Link and Zelda went to was Malo and Talo's house. All five residents, including the dog were home. While Link ran around boyishly with the pup, Zelda talked with Pergi and Jaggle.

"Does Link make a good prince?" Jaggle asked curiously.

Zelda smiled fondly, watching her husband run around in circles. "He can sometimes be a little 'boyish' but he's wonderful," she replied.

Link had heard that comment. When he swiftly ran past her with the pup in his arms, he kissed her on the neck and said, "You're wonderful, too."

Princess Zelda laughed. "That boy."

After they had talked with the parents and the boys for a while, they left and headed to Mayor Bo's house. This was the house they was least looking forward to. Bo was nice, but Ilia...well, they didn't know if Ilia had gotten over Link yet.

As soon as Ilia saw them coming up the path, she ran out and greeted them. "Link! Zelda! I haven't seen you two in like forever!" she exclaimed. Link stepped back cautiously. Ilia sensed his worry and quickly cleared something up for them. "Don't worry; you're only a friend to me, Link. Ever since I read about you and your wife in _The Midna Daily_..."

"Uh...let's talk about something else!" Zelda quickly interrupted. At that moment, Bo came out and greeted them.

"Link, m'boy! How have you been? Even though I haven't seen you and your wife for a while, I've kept up with you," Bo said, holding up _The Midna Daily_.

Link groaned. "Why is everyone interested in our marriage...uh...stuff?" he asked.

"It's so fascinating!" Ilia exclaimed with passion. "It deeply describes how you two kiss." Now it was Zelda's turn to groan. "And," the mayor's daughter continued, taking the magazine from her father and flipping through the pages, "it says here that you two have something special planned for tonight in the basement. Oooh, I can't WAIT for tomorrow's issue!"

"The beauty of _The Midna Daily_," Zelda said dryly to Link. "A new issue each day. How lovely."

"By the way, where _are _your babies? I just must seem them!" Bo exclaimed jollily.

"They're napping right now," Zelda replied, grabbing Link's arm. "We'll show you them tomorrow. But right now, I'm sorry; we must return to Link's house and get ready for the dinner with Rusl."

"Alright," Bo replied. "You do that. See you tomorrow!" With that, the mayor and his daughter went inside, and Link and Zelda went back to their tree house.


	4. Chapter 4 Unpacking

Chapter 4- Unpacking

Link and Zelda entered the tree house to find their babies Nelly, Collin, and Joey still fast asleep in their cradles. The rest of the house, however, didn't look as peaceful. When they first arrived at Ordon, they had just carelessly and hastily thrown their luggage about the house so they could greet their friends, but now they wished they hadn't. It would mean at least couple of hours of unpacking and organizing before they could join Rusl and his family for dinner.

"Augh, look at this mess!" Link exclaimed, putting his hand to his forehead. But he was paid for his volume by three piercing cries.

"Link, you woke up the babies!" Zelda chided, taking Collin and Nelly in her arms.

Feeling penitent, Link came to his wife's side and took Joey in his arms. "There, there, little Joey," he cooed. At the stop of his son's cries, Link looked up at his wife. "There, how was that?"

"Fine," Zelda replied, letting little Nelly grab her finger. "You're a good father."

Link leaned in closer to Zelda, still with Joey in his arms. "Does the good father get a little reward?"

Zelda giggled. "Maybe," she replied, leaning in closer to Link. When the space between their lips was diminutive, the same three cries suddenly pierced the air again. Zelda quickly turned away and tended to rock the babes in her arms.

"Man!" Link said, disappointed. "I was this close!"

Zelda turned her attentions back to Link with a sweet expression on her face. "Linky, stop complaining and attend to Joey, please."

Link was so distracted by the sugary sound of Zelda's voice that he didn't even comprehend what she had asked. Even if she had said 'I hate you' in that voice, he wouldn't have noticed. But his fatherly nature kicked in and he cuddled Joey close to him to calm the baby.

After Link and Zelda had cuddled their babies for a while, Link got an idea. "Hey, Zelda, why don't you sit on that couch over there with Collin and Nelly?"

"Sure…" Zelda replied, somewhat confused. She backed up to the couch near the hearth and took a sit carefully with the two babies. Then Link stooped down and placed Joey in her lap.

"One second!" he said, dashing to one of the piles of luggage. Zelda titled her head curiously as she watched her hubby unzip one of the bags and fish through it. Adding to the clutter, he tossed out a few green tunics and cotton white nightshirts. "Found it!" He then ran back to the couch with his Ocarina in hand.

Zelda smiled. "You're just like my ancestor, the Hero of Time," she remarked.

"How so, Hwa Hwa?" Link asked in a little boy voice.

"Your name is Link and you like playing the Ocarina," the princess replied.

Link looked down at his purple Ocarina and ran his finger down its porcelain side. "Yeah, but this isn't the Ocarina of Time. By the way, what ever happened to that?"

She looked thoughtful. "I'm not too sure. But it's probably in some secret room in the Royal Treasury."

Link nodded. "I'd like to see it sometime. But anyways…" He brought his Ocarina to his lips and started to play _Zelda's Lullaby_. He watched mischievously over the body of his Ocarina at his babies who were peacefully drifting off to sleep.

The lullaby went on for a few minutes before he was certain that the triplets were fast asleep. He chuckled to himself and walked back to his suitcase to put his Ocarina away. As he unfastened the bag, he said to Zelda, "Alright Zel, place the babies in their cribs and then we can have some time to ourselves." When there was no reply, Link hastily placed his Ocarina among his tunics and underpants and turned around. That is when he realized why he had gotten no response. His wife Zelda was fast asleep on the couch with the babies. "Zelda…" Link sighed. As he approached the couch, he said to himself, "Never play _Zelda's Lullaby_ if your wife happens to _be_ Zelda." Then he bent over and gently shook his princess by the shoulder. "Zel," he whispered, as not to wake the triplets. "Zellie."

Zelda stirred but did not open her eyes.

Link grinned mischievously when a thought came to mind. He gently leaned in and planted a tender kiss on Zelda's mouth. "Zel," he whispered once more.

This time Zelda's eyes opened slowly. "Oh, Link," she said drowsily. "Wh-what happened?"

"I played _Zelda's Lullaby_ and you fell asleep," he replied, gently lifting Nelly from her arms. He quietly tiptoed to the pink crib and placed the sleeping baby in.

"Oh," she said, a little more awake now. She stood up carefully with Joey and Collin in her arms and attended to Link's side.

Once the two proud parents had tucked the three future rulers of Hyrule into bed, they carefully tiptoed to the opposite corner of the small tree house and started to unpack.

"Now, Link, remember to be quiet," Zelda reminded. Now she was fully awake again.

"Right," Link acknowledged, pulling a pair of boxers out of his suitcase. "What do you think of these, Hwa Hwa?"

Zelda took one look at the underwear and turned away disgustedly. "Ew, I say don't show them off publicly."

Link looked at his underwear confused. "This isn't publicly," he replied.

Zelda sighed and smacked her forehead. "Just put them away."

"Where?" Link asked, looking around the tree house. "Our furniture hasn't arrived yet."

Zelda looked around and realized that her husband was right. "Yeah…then why are we unpacking?" She zipped up her suitcase and stepped back. "I guess we'll just go have dinner with Rusl and his family and then unpack afterwards; if our furniture has arrived by then."

"Yeah…" Link agreed. Then a worried look came across his handsome face. "Or else we'll have to sleep on the ground."

Zelda pushed a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. Because she wasn't wearing her crown, her bangs would always get in her face. "So should we start preparing ourselves for dinner?"

Link looked around as if expecting the furniture to magically appear. When he realized they wouldn't, he agreed. "Yeah, I guess we better."

Zelda picked up a rather small and round pink bag and scanned the room. "Honey, do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah," Link replied. "It's near the kitchen table. I ordered a vanity for our bedroom in the basement, but you'll have to use this until it arrives."

"Alright." Princess Zelda spotted the mirror and set her bag down on the counter in front of it. Then she unzipped her bag and took out a silver hairbrush. Just as she was about to start brushing her golden brown hair, there was a knock on the door.

Link moved to the door while saying, "I'll get it, darling."

As soon as he opened the door, a man said, "Hi, I'm with the _Hyrulian Furniture Co._ and I'm here with your order of furniture. Are you Prince Link?"

"Oh, good," Link said, relieved. "Did you bring everything?"

The man looked down at his scroll. "Let's see, one double bed set, two vanities, one kitchen table, two dressers, one coffee table and four chairs. Is that all?"

Link counted all the things he had ordered with his fingers and then nodded. "Yup."

The man turned around and yelled behind him, "Alright Char and Chuck, haul 'em in!"

Link quickly stepped out of the way so he wouldn't get run over by the two burly deliverers. Zelda looked back from the mirror to see the two men haul in a large crate. "Well it looks like we don't have to get ready for dinner just yet. We have a lot of unpacking to do," she observed.

"Yeah," Link agreed, joining her by the mirror.

They watched the three men as two lifted and carried and the other shouted orders at them like "Careful with that! Don't drop that!" as they deposited the furniture in their proper place. The bed, vanities, two chairs, and dressers were placed in the basemen and the others were placed around the hearth. The three men finally left with everything set up thirty minutes later, and that is when the prince and princess got to work.

"Zeldwa, what's this?" Link asked, holding up a pink bikini that he had found in one of his wife's bags.

Seeing what Link was holding, Zelda's face reddened a bit. "Oh, that," she said awkwardly. "Just in case we were going for a swim in the pond or spring."

Link nodded and placed the swimsuit in his sweet-heart's vanity. "Well, it'll sure show off your curves."

"Thanks, Linky, for helping me with my stuff," Zelda told him as she folded a petticoat.

Link shrugged. "It didn't take me that long to put away all my tunics and such." Suddenly he was knocked down and found himself face-to-face with Princess Zelda. She had a joyful smile on her face as she looked down into his surprised eyes.

"I love you," she whispered in his face. Then she only needed to move about an inch more before her lips collided with his.

Link brought his hands up and gently stroked her pointed ears as he returned the kiss ardently.

The sweet smooch was rather short-lived, however; they were interrupted by an impish "Eee Hee!"

Link quickly thrust himself up, Zelda with him, though he wished he could have lingered. Though both of them were standing up, Link refused to release her lips until she had to literally thrust herself away from him. Then they both turned around to find that their intruder a very familiar imp. Midna.

"Eee Hee, that will make a perfect cover-shot for tomorrow!" she laughed, waving her PictoBox with her big orange hand. "If I don't get any better ones tonight!"

Link groaned. "Midna, please, just leave me and Zelda alone for ONE NIGHT! ONE NIGHT IS ALL I'M ASKING! Don't you want to spend time with Zant?"

Midna sighed. "Fine, I won't take any pictures. But you, Zelda, better PictoChat me and tell me how 'it' felt. And how Link looked. Eee Hee!"

Link looked at Zelda with pleading eyes. "Please Zelda…don't."

"Of course I won't!" Zelda responded. "Now leave us alone, Midriff, we have to get ready for dinner."

"Eee Hee, alright. I'll be hearing from you tonight!" And with a wink, the annoying imp left.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my laptop crashed. And I was almost finished with chapter 3 of Trapped in Middle Earth! But now I have to start alllllllll over again. So you'll have to wait a little longer for that. But yeah, I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
